heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorin Oakenshield
|comics = |actor = Richard Armitage |actress = |animator = |voice = |model = |designer = |inspiration =Thorin from The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien |awards = |fullname = Thorin II Oakenshield |alias =Oakenshield Lord of Cavern Stones King beneath the Mountain The Mountain King King Under the Mountain Thief and Liar (by Legolas) The Dwarf King (by Smaug) My Lord Lord of Silver Fountains King beneath the Mountains King of Carven Stones |personality =Respectful, stubborn (formerly), proud, greedy (formerly), royal, sometimes arrogant, level-headed; he is deep down grateful, forgiving, protective, fatherly |appearance = Dwarf with black hair and blue eyes |occupation = Prince (formerly) Blacksmith (formerly) King of Erebor and Durin's Folk |alignment = Good |affiliations = Thorin and Company |goal = To reclaim the Dwarven lost city of Erebor. |home = Erebor |family =Thrain † (father) Frerin † (brother) Dis (sister) Fili † (nephew) Kili † (nephew) Thror † (paternal grandfather) Dáin Ironfoot (paternal cousin) |pets = Bungo (pony; briefly) |friends = Bilbo Baggins (close friend), Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin (best friend), Fíli, Kíli, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Lord Elrond, Bard the Bowman, Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf, Tauriel, Sigrid, Tilda, Bain, Roäc the Raven, the Great Eagles, Dís, Dáin Ironfoot |minions = His company, Roäc (formerly) |enemies = Azog the Defiler, Bolg, Smaug, Sauron, Warg Matriarch, Great Goblin, Grinnah, Thranduil (formerly), Tauriel (formerly), Legolas Greenleaf (formerly), Bert, William and Tom |likes =His nephews, the Lonely Mountain, his friends and family, home, gold (formerly), Bilbo's character, the Arkenstone |dislikes = Consorting with elves, Bilbo on the journey (formerly), dragons, losing the people he loves or cares about, elves (formerly), gold, the Arkenstone |powers = Combat skills |possessions = Thrain's Map and Key (formerly) The Arkenstone |weapons = Orcrist (sword) |fate = Fatally wounded by Azog and succumbs to his wounds |quote = "I have no right to ask this of any of you. Will you follow me, one last time?" "}} 'Thorin II Oakenshield '''is the deuteragonist of ''The Hobbit trilogy and a major character in the Middle-Earth film series. Background Thorin was descended from Durin, the first dwarf to ever live. He was the eldest child and son of Thráin II, a grandson of Thrór, and the elder brother of Frerin and Dís (unnamed in the film). At twenty-four years old, Thorin witnessed the downfall of his kingdom after Smaug overtook their home. In The Hobbit ''films, Thorin gains a mistrust of Elves after Thranduil refused to help them seek a home. Appearance Personality Thorin is respectful, stubborn (formerly), proud, greedy (formerly), royal, sometimes arrogant, level-headed; he is deep down grateful, forgiving, and fatherly. During the time of his gold sickness, Thorin became stubborn, greedy and selfish. He refused to give what he owed the people of Lake-town or share the treasure with others in his company. He was more suspicious of those even close to him. However, Thorin had a sense of pride and fondness for Bilbo, even gifting him a shirt of mithril. Thorin became over-confident of himself, even telling Bilbo that he should not underestimate dwarves Thorin was also easily infuriated, as he yelled to Balin and Dwalin for no reason and nearly killed Bilbo. However, when he walks into the Gallery of the Kings, and dreams himself drowning in the dried gold. After gaining his sense of pride, Thorin realized the errors of his ways, even discarding his grandfather's robes, crown, and armor. As a last act of redemption, Thorin killed Azog and willingly sacrificed himself to his blade, knowing he's saving a lot of Innocents. He died a changed man, seeking forgiveness from Bilbo and realizing that home is more important than hordes of gold. Powers and Abilities Books ''The Hobbit ''(1938) Animated films The Hobbit (1977 film) Thorin's role remains the same in the film. However, the exception is the Arkenstone is absent. Instead he lost respect for Bilbo because of his misconception of war. Live action films The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Thorin appears to Bag End as the very last dwarf and is introduced to Bilbo Baggins by Gandalf. ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Thorin reappears in the 2013 sequel. In a prologue, Gandalf visits Thorin who is also staying at Bree after looking for his father. Gandalf convinced Thorin that he would help them reclaim the Arkenstone and the mountain. Thorin asks how it can be accomplished. Gandalf answered that they were going to need a burglar. Twelve months later, Thorin has Bilbo scouting for Azog the Defiler. The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Unlike the rest of his companions, Thorin does not watch Smaug destroy Lake-town and his eyes focused only on the mountain. After hearing Bilbo declare Smaug is dead, Thorin reclaims the throne as his birth right and donned on his grandfather's robes while succumbing to the Dragon Sickness that ailed Thrór before. As mentioned by Bilbo, Thorin never eats and barely eats, spending all day in the treasure room looking for the Arkenstone. When he sees Fili and Kili have returned from Lake-town, Thorin's mind wrapped in the gold sickness, creepily gestures to the hoard of Thror. A little while later, Thorin orders for the Dwarves to search for the Arkenstone. Unknown to them, Bilbo is actually holding the Arkenstone in secret At least a couple days later, Dwalin, Balin and Bilbo confront Thorin about how they had not found the stone. Thorin orders them to double their efforts and claims that the Arkenstone is his birthright. He threatens that if he finds anyone withholding the Arkenstone, then he will be avenged. While strolling through the halls, Thorin initially believes that Bilbo is holding the Arkenstone in his hand, only to find that he was just holding an acorn. Taken slightly aback and touched by this gesture, asks Bilbo if he'd really carried it all this way, which Bilbo replies he took it from Beorn's gardens. Thorin tells his friend that it was a poor prize to take back to the Shire, but Bilbo adds that it will be a reminder of how lucky he was to make it back home. Thorin nearly broke out of Dragon sickness but was told by Dwalin that the humans of Lake-town were streaming into Dale. As a result, Thorin orders the company to put up a blockade on the mountain. However, Kili tries reasoning with his uncle that the people of Lake-town have nothing and that they came to them for help. However, Thorin remains untouched by his nephew's words and coldly remarks "Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." Ordering more stone, Bilbo just looks at Thorin in despair as he delves further into dragon sickness. Early the next morning, finds the White Gems of Lasgalen. Remembering his conversation with Thranduil, he claims to know an Elf lord who would pay a price for them before tossing them into the treasure chest. Also, the blockade is placed on the walls and they are confronted by Bard, who attempts to reason with Thorin, but his gold sickness gets the better of Thorin and threatens to never uphold his word. Thorin also sends out a Raven to find Dain Ironfoot and return with reinforcements. Bilbo attempts to talk Thorin out of war, but Thorin tells Bilbo they will not be outnumbered for long. A while after the declaration of War, Thorin gave Bilbo a shirt made of mithril for him to wear in the upcoming battle. However, Thorin also reveals that he suspects one of the Dwarves holding the Arkenstone from him, unaware that Bilbo had it the whole time. The next morning, Thorin and his company are confronted by Thranduil and Bard. Thorin shoots a warning fire and threatens to put the next one between their eyes, and remains in position, even when Thranduil's archers point their arrows at the company, but Thranduil orders his men to stand down. Bard reveals to Thorin that they have the Arkenstone, but do not disclose that it was Bilbo who gave it to them. Kíli accuses them of stealing with Thorin in denial and convinced the Arkenstone is in the mountain and that the opposite team are taking them for fools. However, Bilbo comes out and admits that he stole the Arkenstone and gave it to the men of Lake-town and the Elves of Mirkwood. Shocked and betrayed, Thorin with tears threatening to come down his eyes turns to the hobbit and softly questions why he stole from him. Bilbo coldly rebuffs the statement and claims that while he's a burglar, Bilbo likes to think he's an honest one and is willing to let it stand against his claim. Growing furious, Thorin accuses Bilbo of Betrayal and shouts that he has no claim against him and nearly attacks him. When the hobbit reveals that he wanted to give the stone to Thorin many times, the dwarf king demands why he didn't go through with it. Fed up, Bilbo shouts that Thorin has changed and is not the same dwarf he met in Bag End all that long ago and would never doubt his own kin. Thorin furiously orders the other dwarves to throw Bilbo from the ramparts, but none of them comply. He proceeds to do it himself and manhandles Bilbo. However, Gandalf arrives and orders the dwarf king to release Bilbo into his custody. Thorin that he is not making a splendid figure by refusing to give what was owed to the people of Lake town and killing all his friends. Thorin releases the hobbit but banishes him from the mountain and promises to never have the dealing of wizards or "shire-rats" while Bofur and Fili help Bilbo escape. Still waiting for the raven, he sent out, and looking over the hill to spot Dáin's army. Thorin yells that he should not have to by his birthright back and swears on his oath that he will kill them all, but Thranduil claims that his word means nothing and proceeds in telling his army to Take fire. Gandalf, seeing no other alternative, attempts to reason with Thorin, by first bringing down the wall he barricades, and even Balin tells the dwarf king that this is a battle they cannot win. Bard asks if the dwarf king if he will have peace or war. Before Thorin gives in, Dáin's army appears over the hill, and Oakenshield replies that he will have war. The battle ensues between the elves, the dwarves, and the men, but all three band together against the Orc army, leading to the event known as the Battle of the Five Armies. Before the other dwarves in Erebor climb over the mountain, Thorin orders them to stand down. (The Battle of the Five Armies extended edition) Sitting in the throne room, Dwalin approaches the still sick Thorin and reports that their family is dying out there and reveals Dáin is surrounded. However, Oakenshield insists they take the gold and bury it deeper within the mountain. Appalled by his best friend, Dwalin points out again that Dáin is surrounded and their family in trouble. However, Thorin coldly replies that battles count in lives lost. Fed up, Dwalin tells Thorin that Bilbo was right since the dwarf king cannot see who he has become. Thorin yells to Dwalin that he will kill him if he does not leave, which a heart-broken Dwalin does. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin finally conquers his gold sickness after re-hearing the pleas of his friends before. Tossing off his grandfather's crown, robes and armor, Thorin agrees to Kíli that he should not have to hide while others fight their battles for them and asks the company if they will follow him one last time. They all do, raising their weapons to show that they'll follow Thorin on their last stand. Thorin leads a company of dwarves to defeat Azog once and for all. He led Fíli, Kíli, and Dwalin to Ravenhill to take down Azog, but they found that the Orc Warlord seemingly fled. Thorin sent Fili and Kili to scout the towers but told them to not engage and return if they heard anything. While he and Dwalin waited for Fíli and Kíli, they still hadn't found evidence where Azog was. Suddenly, Bilbo appeared out of nowhere, to Thorin's shock and relief. Bilbo warns Thorin that Azog had an army coming from the North and that the tower will be completely surrounded. Thorin begins to realize that this was a trap and told Dwalin to look for Fíli and Kíli and bring them back to fight another day. However, things take a turn when Azog impales and kills Fíli. Thorin engages in a duel with Azog in order to avenge his nephew, but he is suddenly surrounded by other orcs and is able to defeat them when Legolas kills them all with his arrows and returns Orcrist. With the last moments of his life, Thorin sacrificed himself to Azog's blade and then had the chance to stab him back. A couple minutes later, Bilbo regains consciousness and watches Thorin collapse to the ground. As the Hobbit attempts to treat Thorin's wound, Thorin apologizes for what he did to Bilbo on the gates earlier that morning and stated Bilbo's actions were something a true friend would do. He began asking for Bilbo's forgiveness and apologizes for leading him into such peril. However, Bilbo says that he is glad to have shared Thorin's perils. Smiling fondly at Bilbo and succumbing to his wounds, Thorin bids his friend goodbye and wished that people would value home above gold, as it would be a merrier place. This leaves a broken Bilbo crying next to Thorin's body. A few hours later, members of Thorin's company bow down to their fallen king and friend. Gallery Relationships Bilbo Baggins Thorin had a complicated relationship with Bilbo, as Thorin openly ridiculed Bilbo at first and proclaimed that he would not be responsible for Bilbo, but he did save Bilbo at least twice: once from the Trolls and a second time from falling off a cliff. Thorin's view of Bilbo immediately changed, apparently after he said he was helping them find their home out of pity, and after he saved Thorin's life from Azog's executioner. Thorin hugged Bilbo and immediately apologized for his harsh treatment earlier. By the time of the Second film, Thorin cares about Bilbo as a friend and companion. When they were captured by the Elves, Thorin grew concerned when Bofur informed him Bilbo was missing. After being imprisoned by Thranduil, Thorin trusted the hobbit was their only hope and even agreed with Bilbo for using barrels as an escape and half-surprised Bilbo had aggressiveness in him. Thorin was not acting himself, becoming cold and remorseless for Bilbo to get burned alive by Smaug. However, Thorin's good nature overcame him and decided to save Bilbo a second time, with the dwarves aiding Thorin. During their final confrontation with Smaug, Thorin finally acknowledged Bilbo by his first name, addressing him as a friend rather than a stranger. During the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin and Bilbo had a strained relationship again, but Bilbo was nearly able to break Thorin out of his dark gold sickness, but it reversed when he heard that Bard and his men took refuge in Dale. After learning Bilbo stole the Arkenstone, the two of them exchanged angry words with each other, and Thorin nearly killed Bilbo over it. This wasn't the last time they would see each other as friends, as upon seeing Bilbo again since their last departing did not go to well, Thorin was shocked and relieved to to see his friend again and later appeared remorseful for what he did to Bilbo on the gate. When Thorin was dying, he comforted Bilbo, by patting his hand and said Bilbo was only doing something a friend would do and admitted he was too blind to see it. Dwalin Dwalin is Thorin's best friend and partner-in-crime. Together, they were raised side by side and became the best of friends and were like brothers. However, during Thorin's reign and gold sickness, Dwalin began seeing a different person and not the one he once knew. Sometimes, Dwalin doesn't bow to Thorin, presumably because they've been best friends. Differences from source material Notable differences between Thorin from the books and Thorin from the trilogy * Thorin is portrayed as being a younger man. Rather than having a long grey beard, Thorin instead has dark hair and his beard is short. However, he was shown to have a bit of a longer, braided one in the book. * He appeared last with Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. * Bilbo saved Thorin from an Orc, thus gaining Thorin's respect and friendship. In the book, Thorin gained respect for Bilbo after he rescued them from the cages in Mirkwood. * Thorin was not Azog's killer but rather his cousin. * In films, Thorin's desire was for a home for his people rather than the treasure within. Trivia * In original drafts for The Hobbit, Thorin was originally named Gandalf. * At one point, Fíli and Kill were considered being Thorin's great-nephews in the novel. * Thorin was voiced by Hans Conried in 1977 film, The Hobbit, who was famous for voicing Captain Hook in Peter Pan. He was later portrayed by Richard Armitage in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug, and * Thorin's dislike of Elves abandoning them in their time if need is similar to Théoden's relationship with the Gondorians, who also didn't come in Rohan's time of need either. However, in the end, both parties later answer their old allies. Category:Male characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Hobbit (film trilogy) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:Middle-Earth Film Saga Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Deceased characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers